L'échange
by EdBangerJunior
Summary: Il suffit d'une coïncidence pour que tout un monde change. Hotchniss story.
1. Prologue

**L'échange.**

**A/N **: Bonjour à tous, j'apparais ici dans le but de vous offrir ma première Fanfiction ! Il faudra prendre en compte que dans cette histoire, Prentiss ne fait pas partie de l'équipe du FBI. C'est une histoire basé sur Hotch/Prentiss, mais les autres membres du BAU feront des apparitions régulières, ainsi que les familles des protagonistes principaux (Sean Hotchner, Elizabeth Prentiss,...). Il y aura également des modifications par rapport au lieu d'habitation de certain personnage, ou même leur age. Je ferai tout mon possible pour éviter les fautes d'orthographes. N'hésitez pas à poster un review et donner vos impressions. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, je n'écris pas pour de l'argent.

Prologue.

Il suffit d'une coïncidence pour que tout un monde change.

Sean Hotchner vivait son rêve dans la ville de Washington, DC. En effet, il avait ouvert un petit restaurant qui n'attendait qu'a être reconnu. Pour se faire un nom dans le métier, dans une ville qui déborde de culture, demande surtout de la motivation, un savoir faire et une bonne publicité. Sean avait donc eu l'idée de partir faire le tour du monde pour s'imprégner de toutes les manières de cuisiner afin d'être un chef hors pair. Son voyage devait commencer par l'Europe, et en priorité la France.

Emily Prentiss de son côté, vivait paisiblement sa vie de journaliste en France, pays où elle avait passé la plupart de son enfance. Elle s'était donc installé à Paris dans un appartement agréable d'un quartier tout à fait correct. Originaire de Washington DC, son ambition aujourd'hui était de prendre congés et partir découvrir son pays natal dont elle n'avait que de très faibles souvenirs.

C'est ici que notre histoire commence...


	2. Sean

Chapitre 1 : Sean.

Sean Hotchner était sans aucuns doutes l'un des plus jeunes chef de Washington DC. De ses 23 ans, il pouvait dès à présent réaliser son rêve, un rêve qui n'était pas au goût des hommes de sa famille. Son père, avocat de renom à travers le pays avait depuis toujours espéré que son fils cadet suive le même chemin que lui, comme l'avait fait son frère aîné, Aaron. Malgré la pression subite par son frère après la mort de son père, Sean avait préféré suivre son cœur tout en ayant le soutient de sa mère. C'est avec sa part d'héritage qu 'il avait pu acheter ce petit restaurant en plein centre ville.

Pour se démarquer des autres restaurants de la ville, il avait du se spécialiser dans une cuisine qu'il ne maîtrisé pas forcement bien au début. L'apprentissage par manuel de cuisine l'avait dépanné mais il avait comme objectif de s'améliorer le plus possible.

C'est lors d'une sortie avec sa meilleure amie, Jennifer Jareau, qu'il avait envisagé de partir en stage en France pour améliorer sa cuisine.

« Sean, tout est possible si tu le veux. », lui rétorqua sa meilleure amie.

C'est à partir de là qu'il commença a organiser son voyage. JJ lui avait fait part de son expérience lorsqu'elle été parti pour un séjour d'approfondissement de la langue en Espagne. Étant donné qu'elle travaillait dans le journalisme, son patron de l'époque lui avait suggéré d'aller en Espagne pour qu'elle puisse apprendre une deuxième langue.

« Le problème, c'est mon manque de moyens. J'ai passé tout mon argent dans le resto, j'ai pas les moyens de me payer un hôtel pendant 6mois en plus du stage. », dit Sean désespéré.

« Je n'avais pas les moyens non plus lorsque j'ai du partir en Espagne. Mais il existe des sites où tu peux échanger ton appartement contre un autre pendant un moment ! », lui répondit JJ enthousiaste. « C'est ce que j'ai du faire et ça s'est très bien passé ! ».

Après le service du soir et après être rentré chez lui, Sean alluma son ordinateur et s'inscrivit sur le site que JJ lui avait envoyé par mail plus tôt dans la soirée.

* * *

**A/N** : Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Les personnages, comme JJ, arriveront au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance. Le deuxième chapitre sera axé sur le POV de Emily. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci de votre lecture.


	3. Emily

Les 28 années de la vie d'Emily Prentiss n'ont pas toujours été de tout repos. Fille d'ambassadeur des États-Unis et d'agent de la CIA nous dévoile le tableau. Lors des 5 premières années de sa vie, Emily vivait avec son père et sa mère dans une belle maison dans la banlieue de Washington. Puis son père fut obligé de partir en mission et sa mère n'étant jamais à la maison, elle fut envoyée chez ses grands parents en Italie pendant 2 ans. A ses 7 ans, ses grands-parents se séparèrent, la petite Emily se voyait donc partir avec son Grand-Père dans le sud de la France, dans une maison qu'il venait d'acquérir. Elle y vécu jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Elle est ensuite montée à la capitale pour poursuivre ses études de journalisme.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait une dizaine d'année qu'elle y vit et qu'elle y a ses habitudes. Emily est journaliste reporter pour une grande chaîne de télévision française depuis 3 ans et se plaît dans son travail.

Malgré une stabilité que certains peuvent envier, un manque refait surface très souvent: le manque de connaissance sur ses origines.

« Maintenant que tu es indépendante, qu'est-ce qui te retiens de partir ? », lui répondit Simon, son Grand-Père, lors d'une conversation téléphonique à propos de son projet de partir découvrir son pays natal.

« L'inconnu, le manque de repère. » , lui répondit elle.

En effet, ces parents avaient décidé de vendre la maison de Washington i ans de cela lorsque James, son père, prit sa retraite pour partir rejoindre sa femme Elizabeth, au Caire en Égypte. Il n'y avait donc aujourd'hui plus aucuns liens entre Emily et les États-Unis, hormis peut être sa mère et son statut d'ambassadrice.

Un soir après avoir dîné avec ses collègues, Emily rentra chez elle pour finir d'écrire son reportage sur la diversité des habitants de Paris.

En naviguant sur sa boite mail, un mail attira son regard. Elle avait, plus tôt dans la semaine, demandé des renseignements à une agence de tourisme sur la ville de Washington. Elle trouva dans ce mail plusieurs recommandations pour des restaurants, des musées à visiter... Avant de fermer le mail, une publicité sur le coté de son écran attira son attention. Cette pub proposait des logements gratuits sur Washington pour un séjour d'une durée à déterminer par le propriétaire. Elle cliqua curieusement sur le lien et atterrit sur un site d'échange de logement. Elle en avait en effet déjà entendu parler, lorsque l'un de ses collègues et amis Matthew Benton, avait fait un papier sur cette pratique en vogue. Elle tapa le nom de Washington DC dans la barre de recherche et tomba sur plusieurs offres.

« Je peux toujours essayer après tout! », se dit elle à elle même.

Après son inscription sur le site, elle décida également de s'abonner à la newsletter du service, permettant de prévenir par mail lorsqu'un logement compatible à sa demande serait libre.

Sa surprise fut de recevoir un mail quelques minutes après son inscription, lui indiquant qu'un propriétaire d'un appartement à Washington avait mit à disposition son toit pour un échange avec Paris.

* * *

**A/N **: Comme vous avez pu le voir, je change pas mal de chose dans la vie des personnages afin que l'écriture soit plus libre et change un peu de ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir. Les chapitres sont volontairement courts, dans le but de pouvoir poster le plus souvent possible et d'éviter les confusions. Si vous avez n'importe qu'elle remarque ou piste d'idée pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir. Un point de vue extérieur est toujours valorisant. Merci de votre lecture !


	4. Les départs

Trois semaines après s'être inscrits sur le site d'échange d'appartement, Emily et Sean préparaient leurs départs chacun de leurs cotés.

Emily s'était organisée avec son patron pour partir 6 mois tout en continuant à bosser sur ses papiers sur place, alors que Sean avait décidé de fermer son restaurant le temps de son stage à l'étranger.

Sean avait demandé à son frère Aaron d'aller chercher Emily à l'aéroport, et Emily de son coté avait demandé à Matthew d'en faire de autant pour Sean.

La voiture qui menait Sean à l'aéroport s'arrêta sur le bas coté, près de l'entrée de celui ci. « Si il y a un soucis, appelle moi. » dit Sean à son frère en ouvrant sa portière.

« Il n'y en aura pas. Bon voyage Sean, et donne des nouvelles ! » lui répondit Aaron.

« Merci ! Et n'oublies pas Emily demain 12h30 ! ». Sean salua son frère et entra dans le Washington Dulles International Airport.

Le lendemain matin, Aaron attendait dans le hall de l'aéroport, assis sur un banc lisant son journal. D'après les tableaux d'affichages, l'avion n'allait pas tarder à atterrir, avec un peu de retard. Heureusement que l'on était samedi, rare jour de congé pour Aaron.

Quelques temps plus tard, une horde de personnes envahit le hall, signe que l'avion venait d'atterrir. Aaron leva la tête de son journal pour scanner la foule devant lui afin de trouver un visage semblable à celui de la photo que Sean lui avait donné. Une femme aux cheveux noirs et au visage pale attira son attention. Il déposa son journal sur le banc et s'approcha de la jeune femme visiblement perdue et à la recherche de quelqu'un.

« Excusez moi, vous êtes Emily ? », demanda t-il hésitant.

« Oui c'est moi, j'en conclue que vous devez être le frère de Sean ? », lui répondit elle arborant un sourire amical.

« Aaron Hotchner », lui dit il en lui tendant la main.

« Emily Prentiss, enchantée. » , lui répondit elle en lui serrant la main.

« Bien. Laissez moi prendre vos valises et vous amenez chez Sean. », dit il en ôtant la poignée de la valise de la main d'Emily.

Le trajet fut quelque peu silencieux, l'un ne voulant pas déranger l'autre. Aaron se gara devant l'immeuble de résidence de Sean et monta les valises d'Emily jusqu'à sa porte. Ils entrèrent tous les deux, Aaron déposa les clés dans un saladier de l'entrée avant de rejoindre Emily dans le salon.

« Je vous fait visiter ? », demanda t'il en montrant du bras le couloir derrière lui.

« Volontiers, je vous suit. », répondit elle souriante, et impatiente de découvrir la ville dont on en voyait un panorama de la fenêtre du salon.

« Très bien, alors à droite la salle de bain », dit il en ouvrant la porte, « et a gauche la chambre à coucher. Au fond du couloir, une salle de lecture. Et sinon le salon, ainsi que la salle a manger et la cuisine que vous avez déjà pu voir. »

« Oui, merci. Super ! ». Elle se tourna vers lui le sourire aux lèvres.

« Très bien avant de vous laisser, avez vous faim ? » lui demanda t'il gentiment.

« Légèrement, mais la fatigue avec le décalage horaire prend le dessus. Je pense dormir un peu avant de sortir manger. », dit elle avant de bailler.

« D'accord. Écoutez, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez moi. Je vous ai mis mon numéro de téléphone sur le frigidaire. », dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

« Merci pour tout Mr Hotchner... »

« Aaron. » lui dit il en la coupant.

« ...Aaron. Hm, êtes vous libre ce soir pour dîner ? J'aimerai vous remercier d'être venu me chercher. », lui demanda t'elle, toujours en souriant.

« Avec plaisir, redite moi l'heure après votre sieste et je viendrai vous chercher. », lui répondit il en lui adressant un sourire dévoilant ses fossettes, tout en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Pour Emily, l'aventure commençait.

* * *

**N/A **: Comme je l'ai dit dans la note avant le prologue, c'est une histoire axée sur Emily et Hotch. Sean deviendra de moins en moins présent dans la Fanfiction, même s'il restera l'un des facteurs principaux de l'histoire. Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
